


Ship Review: Gozanti cruiser/Imperial Freighter

by GrandAdmiralRoach



Series: Ship Reviews of the Imperial Navy [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gozanti cruiser, Imperial freighter, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Armada, fighter carrier, troop transport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralRoach/pseuds/GrandAdmiralRoach





	Ship Review: Gozanti cruiser/Imperial Freighter

**History and facts**

Created long before the Clone Wars, the Gozanti cruiser was a reliable freighter that ended up becoming the Imperial freighter and a simple fighter carrier for patrol assignments and supporting other Imperial vessels.

  
At 64 meters long and 32 meters wide, the Gozanti was built by the Corellian Engineering Corp and was a common sight in the galaxy. Many variants of this old freighter/cruiser including the Imperial freighter-troop transport/assault carrier and the C-ROC Gozanti cruiser that used by smugglers and pirates for illegal gains and a civilian version.

  
With the birth of the Empire, many of these cruisers were repurposed and given external racks for holding four TIE fighters. But these racks could be used to carry ground walkers like up to two AT-ATs or two AT-DPs.

  
As patrol ships, these ships often carried a squad of navy troopers or a squad of stormtroopers for boarding actions. Armed with a dorsal and a ventral twin laser cannon turret and clad in heavy armor, the Gozanti is able to protect it self from small threats like freighters and slow targets but not against high speed targets or larger capital ships.

 

**Armada ship review**

Like most ships in Armada, this ship comes in two variants: Gozanti class Assault Carrier at 28 points and the plain Gozanti class cruiser at 23 points. Both ships variants are basically the same save for the fact that Assault carrier has a red die for a front weapon arc instead of a blue die that the cruiser uses. The simple Gozanti cruiser also has a black die for anti-fighter defense, while the carrier has a blue die.

Max speed of 3 and 3 hull points, the Gozanti cruisers/carrier has 1 command point, 2 squadron and engineering points also. With no aft weapons to defend it and only 1 shield on each side, this ship is fragile but they are cheap and should be used defensively or as sacrifice ships if you are feeling aggressive.

 

(I do not own any of the images above, all things Star Wars is owned by Disney)


End file.
